To much pride, not enough time
by chibi saiyan sarah
Summary: This is a H.S. vb,cg,18k, y? revenge get together. will be yamcha bashing! UPDATED! WOOHOO!
1. Reformed Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, DB, or DBGT, so as you can tell I don't own the characters, but I do own some what the story line! Don't own KROQ!  
  
Author's notes: this is my first fic!! Even though I have very little writing experience, I have read many great stories! My goal is to have this story at least half as good as them. If you can, will or want to help me or have ideas then... Email them to me. Many many thanks! -------------------------------------------------------chibi sayan Sarah  
  
"This is characters speaking"  
  
'This is characters thoughts'  
  
No on to..  
  
~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~: ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ :~ Too much pride not enough time... ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ :  
  
Beep Beep Beep 'Damn alarm' Bulma thought. Stretching Bulma yawned and got up. "Time to do the daily routine!" After Bulma was done brushing her teeth and combing her hair, she decided on a tight pair of dark blue jeans and a simple black baby tee shirt that said "take a picture it lasts longer." In medium white print written on the front. After applying some light earth tone makeup, and putting her hair up in a pony tail with a few little tiny clips and braids, she sighed and said "wow the first day of hell all over again, but at least I'm a senior."  
  
"Bulma sweetie... Are you ready? Breakfasts hot and waiting on the table" Mrs. Briefs said.  
  
" yea mom, be down in a few!" grabbing her backpack and jacket, she took one last look in the mirror, satisfied she turned towards the door and headed down stairs, ready to start the day.  
  
~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : * : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ :  
  
"Sweetie do you want to talk? You have hardly eaten a bite!"  
  
"No mom I m ok, just not hungry is all" Bulma plainly stated  
  
"Honey are you nervous?" Mrs. Briefs asked  
  
"No, I m fine, just tired I guess, as you know me and dad stayed up late working on our new invention!"  
  
~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ten minutes later~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~  
  
"Well mom I have to go and pick chi-chi up, bye see ya later tonight!"  
  
Mrs. Briefs giggled and said "bye bye honey, don't forget to meet some cute boys!"  
  
"MOM, you know I m with Yamcha," Bulma shrieked horrified, and ran out the door to her new black BMW convertible! After cooling down Bulma thought 'wait till chi sees me in my new wheels!' with that thought Bulma put on KROQ started to sing along badly. Speeding up she reached chi chi's house in record time!  
  
~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ :chi chi's house: ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ :  
  
"Hey Bulma nice ride! When did ya get it?" chi asked excitedly!  
  
"Actually chi I got it three days ago, I told my dad that my car needed work and he gave me the credit cards and told me to buy some new clothes, and a new car! He told me I deserved it for getting strait A's all last year and for helping in the lab!"  
  
~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ :~ :~ : ~ : school ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ :  
  
"Bulma I got Jones for homeroom, who do you have?"  
  
"Jones also!"  
  
"Sweet we have a class together" they said in unison!  
  
"Hey chi lets look for 18 and see if she has Jones too!"  
  
"Alright B-Chan, lets go"  
  
"Hey 18, 18 over here!!!" Bulma yelled  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Hey 18, do ya have Jones for homeroom?" they asked  
  
"Yea cool, lets go the bells gonna ring soon!" RING RING RING  
  
"Speakin of the bell"  
  
~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : Mr. Jones class ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~  
  
"Ok class im Mr. Jones. I'm not gonna take any shit from you damn seniors, so when I call your first or last name, or which ever I can pronounce, you children will say here or present only! Got it?"  
  
"YES MR.JONES" the class grumbled  
  
"Ok here we go, briefs, chi chi, 17 Gero, 18 Gero, Gonzalez, Johnson, Rodriguez, Samuelson, Son, Yamcha, Ouji and krillen.. Every ones here!"  
  
"Hey chi call 18"  
  
"Sure, pssst. 18 B-Chan wants ya!"  
  
"What's up Bulma?"  
  
"Hey our group is all in the same class, I wonder what other classes well have together?"  
  
"Well we will see soon!"  
  
~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : schedule ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~  
  
Bulma 1 advanced calculus 2.study hall 3. English 4. Advanced chemistry 5. p.e. 6. Home ec.  
  
Chi- chi 1. Geometry 2.study hall 3. English 4. Advanced chemistry 5. p.e. 6. Home ec.  
  
18 1 advanced calculus 2.study hall 3. English 4. Advanced chemistry 5. p.e. 6.art  
  
krillen advanced calculus 2.study hall 3. English 4. Advanced chemistry 5. p.e. 6.art  
  
Vegeta 1 advanced calculus 2.study hall 3. English 4. Advanced chemistry 5. p.e. 6. Home ec.  
  
Goku geometry 2.study hall 3. English 4. Advanced chemistry 5. p.e. 6. Home ec.  
  
Yamcha 1. Algebra 2. Health 3. studyhall 4.english 5. p.e 6. junior police  
  
17 1. statistics 2.study hall 3. English 4. advanced chemistry 5. pe 6. art  
  
~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ :  
  
"Cool we all have some classes together"  
  
"See ya all at p.e."  
  
"See ya 18, b-Chan, Goku, krillen, 17, Vegeta Yamcha!"  
  
All said bye except Vegeta who grunted and started to space out!  
  
"Come on veggie-Chan time to go to adv calc"  
  
"Don't call me that baka Onna"  
  
"What ever, come on lets go!"  
  
~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ :  
  
So whaddaya think? Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome! Any thing! Got 2 go thanx! Chibi sayan Sarah 


	2. disturbed

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the names, but I do own the schedule! Na Na Na Na Na Na!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Ok well last chappie was WAY confusing I know! But until next chapter here are the schedules and a lil bit more to read. I hope it is neater! Thank you to DBZ chicka & many many thanks to Pia Bartolini for your suggestions!  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma  
  
Calculus  
  
Study Hall  
  
English  
  
Adv. Chem.  
  
PE  
  
Home Ec  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta  
  
Calculus  
  
Study Hall  
  
English  
  
Adv. Chem.  
  
PE   
  
Home Ec  
  
  
  
  
  
Chi Chi  
  
Geometry  
  
Study Hall  
  
English  
  
Adv. Chem.  
  
PE  
  
Home Ec  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku  
  
Geometry  
  
Study Hall  
  
English  
  
Adv. Chem.  
  
PE  
  
Home Ec  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
17 Gero  
  
Statistics  
  
Study Hall  
  
English  
  
Adv. Chem.  
  
Spanish  
  
Art  
  
18 Gero  
  
Calculus  
  
Study Hall  
  
English  
  
Adv. Chem.  
  
PE  
  
Art  
  
  
  
  
  
Krillin  
  
Calculus  
  
Study Hall  
  
English  
  
Adv. Chem.  
  
PE  
  
Art  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamcha  
  
Algebra  
  
Health  
  
Study Hall  
  
English  
  
PE  
  
Junior Police  
  
(**)(**)____(**)(**)____(**)(**)____(**)(**)____(**)(**)____(**)(**)____  
  
  
  
  
  
ADVANCED CALCULUS ~:~:~: MRS. SMITH  
  
  
  
"Hello class I am Mrs. Smith."  
  
  
  
"Today we'll do seating chart and slight warm-up, in order to tell your placement. If you have any questions, please raise your hand." Mrs. Smith took roll and placed Bulma in the front row, third seat in. Vegeta directly behind her, 18 on her left, and Krillin on her right.  
  
  
  
"Wow, there are some really great scores. Our best so far is a tie between Miss Briefs and Mr. Ouji." Bulma looked proud while Vegeta just looked at her and smirked. "Well onna, looks like I have a little competition." Just when Bulma opened her mouth to give a retort the bell rang, signaling second period. Vegeta simply walked away, a smirk pasted to his lips.   
  
'Damn he looks fine in black..noooo way Bulma, you already have Yamcha! Mind back to Yamcha' Bulma internally scolded herself.  
  
  
  
"Um Miss Briefs, the bell rang a while ago, you might want to go."  
  
  
  
Looking up, Bulma blushed profusely, muttered an apology, and left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(**)(**)____(**)(**)____(**)(**)____(**)(**)____(**)(**)____(**)(**)____  
  
  
  
STUDY HALL ~:~:~: LIBRARIAN Mrs. ASH  
  
  
  
"Damn Bulma, you're all red! Did you run all the way here?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah Chi, I just spaced out and had to run to make it on time." Bulma said trying to catch her breath.  
  
  
  
"So B, what were you spacing out about?" Chi Chi asked, with a little bit of mischief in her voice.  
  
  
  
"Seriously? I don't know. I was thinking about my relationship with Yamcha; I heard he cheated again."  
  
  
  
"What are you going to do if it's true?" Chi Chi asked in concern.  
  
"Chi, this is the final straw. If it's true, I will personally kick the shit out of the bitch Yamcha's with, castrate him, and then break up with his sorry ass!"  
  
"Wow B! For good this time?" Bulma sighed tiredly. "Yeah, I have given him so many chances already."  
  
"Well Bulma I agree, you have given him *too* many chances already!" 18 said, butting in.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, you guys are right. I just have to see it for my self. And when I do, he's as good as gone!"  
  
  
  
"Hey girl, are we still going to the party tonight?" Chi Chi chimed in, strategically changing the subject.  
  
  
  
"Of course I am, what about you 18?"  
  
  
  
"I want to...hey, you guys want to go to get outfits after school?" 18 asked.  
  
  
  
"Count me in" Bulma nodded emphatically.  
  
  
  
"Me too!" Chi Chi supplied.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys, lets meet at Capsule Corp; I'll drive" suggested Bulma, after a moments' pause.  
  
"Yeah, after school then!" The rest of the day went like any other day and the three girls met at capsule corp.  
  
  
  
(**)(**)____(**)(**)____(**)(**)____(**)(**)____(**)(**)____(**)(**)____  
  
  
  
WEST CITY MALL  
  
  
  
After shopping around they finally found Bulma's favorite shop 'La Sophia Jean'.  
  
  
  
"Oh Chi, that is sooo cute!" Bulma yelled from behind a clothes rack.   
  
  
  
"You think? I like it!"  
  
By the time the three had paid for their items they were all very tired and hungry, so they took a right to the Food Court... And what they saw was disturbing.....  
  
  
  
(**)__(**)__(**)__THANX__(**)__(**)__(**)__ flames welcomed by me, I have my flame retardant suit and the fire extinguisher, I m prepared! so criticism welcomed 


	3. face off, secret admirer

Thank you to my 1 review club, and they are. Kenya, trunksvegetafrodo, dbz chicka and my best friend kagome of winter dances!  
  
  
  
Now to my 2 review club! Pia Bartolini.  
  
  
  
But a special thanx to the wacky reviewer. And the wacky review award goes to.. noodle loving Ruby! And to answer ur question.. I can totally understand you!! I hope your not disappointed!  
  
  
  
Whistles and claps in the back ground!  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes: ok I apologize! I m sorry it's going to have to be short; I have a lot to do as u read in the last chappie! Well on with the story...  
  
  
  
  
  
(#)*(#)*Last time (#)*(#)*(#)*(#)*(#)*(#)*  
  
  
  
After shopping around they finally found Bulma's favorite shop 'La Sophia Jean'.  
  
  
  
"Oh Chi, that is sooo cute!" Bulma yelled from behind a clothes rack.  
  
  
  
"You think? I like it!"   
  
By the time the three had paid for their items they were all very tired and hungry, so they took a right to the Food Court... And what they saw was disturbing.....  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^#######^^^^^^^#######^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
"Well Bulma, there's Yamcha." Chichi gulped.  
  
"Oh? Where does he get off, fucking making out with some bitch, in plain daylight - - - in the MALL no less? Oh hell no!" Bulma yelled, ferociously gritting her teeth.  
  
  
  
By this time Bulma was mad but Chichi's next comment left her seething..  
  
  
  
"Calm down B, just breathe, their might be a *reasonable* explanation as to why his tongue is down some skanky bitch's throat." Chichi said disgustedly.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to kick his ass." Bulma stated angrily while cracking her knuckles.  
  
"Wait up B, I'm coming!" Chichi exclaimed while cracking her neck.  
  
  
  
Chichi and an enraged Bulma marched over to an oblivious Yamcha. After a few seconds Yamcha turned his head and finally saw her; and what he saw, looking at his current situation, nearly made him shit his pants. Bulma was coming his way with fire in her eyes, while he was sitting in the food court like a dumb idiot with some bitch named Kiki on his lap. Sweating bullets, he tried to think of a quick way out of this mess. (But we all know that with Yamcha having the small brain capacity that nothing's gonna come!) Before he could think of anything, Bulma was their glaring daggers and he didn't have one decent thing to say..  
  
  
  
With out further notice their was a loud smack, then a low, but noticeable, thump and Yamcha was holding his cheek. (Their was a thump because his brain is empty.work with me!!!)  
  
  
  
"What the FUCK are you thinking, Yamcha? I mean really; what didn't you understand when I told you NO MORE? I'm NOT taking this shit any more. We're through, over, done...no more, got it?" Bulma said impatiently with tears in her eyes  
  
  
  
"But babe. it's not what it looks like! I love you, you love me, we're all happy! I won't cheat again, *promise*" Yamcha slyly said.  
  
  
  
"Its not what it looks like hun? So let me guess.she tripped and FELL on your lap, stuck her tongue down your THROAT and called it a MISHAP? What kind of fool do you take me to be?" Bulma requested angrily.  
  
  
  
"Go B!" Chichi yelled between laughs.  
  
  
  
"Come on Bulma, you have forgiven me before for worse things." Yamcha pleaded.   
  
  
  
"No I'm tired of this shit. GoodBYE! Are you coming Chi? I'm leaving." Bulma sadly choked out.  
  
  
  
"You know what Bulma? The reason I cheat is because you're a bitch and I can't get any from your prudish ass!" Yamcha sneered and laughed.  
  
  
  
Kiki laughed because Yamcha was laughing. (And because she's a stereo type blond.)  
  
  
  
"Shut up bitch. before I MAKE you shut up." Chi threatened.  
  
  
  
Kiki hid behind Yamcha while he laughed at her and at his earlier comments....but what he said next he'd regret it for the rest of his life.  
  
  
  
"By the way Bulma. look at your boobs, then at Kiki's, yours are D's and hers are nice big DD's."  
  
  
  
Kiki sneered and Bulma and Chichi glared at her in unison.  
  
  
  
Chi chi angrily asked, "What are you laughing at bitch - your boobs are bought!" (go Chichi, laughs, claps, uses big foam #1 hand to smack Kiki. I boo as ring comes into view! Ha ha lol! I'm crazy!)  
  
  
  
"Oh lay off it Yamcha, at least mine are *real*, you're just jealous that you couldn't touch mine. And by the way Kiki, bitch (slut, ho, whore, the list goes on.)slut what ever your name is. here's a hint, Yamcha's a little *small*, if you know what I mean!" Bulma choked out with a hint of sadness, but laughing at the last part.  
  
  
  
With that Bulma walked out of the mall, back straight, next to Chichi with a forced smirk on her face. But in her eyes their was all the emotion she was feeling...if one looked more closely they'd see a tear running down her cheek as she walked, she tried to hide, it but to no avail because someone *did* see the hurt anger and defiance in her eyes...but who?  
  
  
  
  
  
A lil help..  
  
  
  
Was it a satisfied Yamcha, a caring Goku, or a certain flame haired hottie?  
  
  
  
  
  
%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
  
  
Vote! 3 questions!  
  
  
  
When should Bulma castrate Yamcha?  
  
  
  
Should their be saiyans?  
  
Should I update weekly, or spontaneously, when ever I feel like it?  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
  
  
who ever guesses who it was right gets a surprise!  
  
  
  
  
  
Author notes: I will try ASAP to get out more chappies but I need at least ten reviews! It would make me feel good! Oh flames count! Ok I did not do a disclaimer but here it is . I don't own anything except the story line, kiki, a few 1,000 fire extinguishers a flame retardant suit and a special surprise! No offense to blondes, notice I wrote stereo type blonds!  
  
+++++++++chibi saiyan Sarah+++++++++ 


	4. vegeta no!

Sorry about not updating...  
  
Authors notes: sorry that this late..i just changed all classes!!!! I'm so sad.. Well no one guessed who it was... and only 1 person told we to update weekly...I will give a few more chapters for u to decide... ok well I do accept anonymous reviews.. So you have no reason not to review!!! Thank you to all my twenty reviewers!! cheers erupt, gets hit in the head with dozens of flowers catches a few and hands them to the revewers except Vegeta basher.. I hope it has enough twists and turns.  
  
Noodle loving ruby= thank you! I hope your better now!!!! Just so you know this chapter is dedicated to...none other than you!!!!  
  
Kagome of winter dances= thanks cherry! What's that whole smiles @Yamcha? (shudders noticeably!)  
  
Lunatic angel= hey thanks Ajla!  
  
Pia= thank you! You give me a lot to think about!! Your very helpful and I thank you for every thing!  
  
Misstress frostic= hey you actually answered!!! Thank you!  
  
Carrie= thank you!  
  
Mushi-azn= thank you! Hey ; ) theirs Vegeta!!!  
  
Adbzfan2k03= thank you! I hope they are!  
  
Vegeta basher= to you..i haven't got much to say.its your opinion whether Vegeta or Goku is better..i happen to love Vegeta..if u don't like Vegeta then don't read my fic.its going to have lots of Vegeta goodness! And by the way. Vegeta is WAY better than kakarott!  
  
Fereva= yes.but use ur imagination... I know u have one!!!!  
  
Last time (+)-(+)_(+)_(+)_(+)_(+)_(+)_(+)_(+)_  
  
Bulma walked out of the mall, back straight, next to Chichi with a forced smirk on her face. But in her eyes their was all the emotion she was feeling...if one looked more closely they'd see a tear running down her cheek as she walked, she tried to hide, it but to no avail because someone *did* see the hurt anger and defiance in her eyes...but who?  
  
******new********  
  
that person was... none other than 18.(no one guessed it was 18!! Ha ha fooled ya all!)  
  
18, seeing Bulma's tears she became infuriated.  
  
********flash back********  
  
during the walk from la Sophia jean to the food court 18 saw some cute jeans and told chi and Bulma that she would catch up to them in a few minutes. After buying them she looked at her watch and saw the time..  
  
"oh my god. I have been in here for 25 minutes their probably worried!!" 18 said while franticly shoving her wallet in her purse.  
  
running to catch up, she knocked over a few people and offered a few rushed apologies. suddenly bam she smacked into something or rather somebody.  
  
"ouch, I never knew their was a wall here! Oh. hi Vegeta! What's up?" she asked hurriedly dully he replied a short "nothing." "Hey vegeta," 18 asked, "where are you going?"  
  
scowling he replied "food court, why?"  
  
"no reason, im just meeting Bulma and chi their about..5 minutes ago! Want to walk with me?" 18 asked  
  
" what ever, come on lets go already." He said while walking away  
  
when they get their they see a small crowd gathered around a three some.(no hentai meaning)  
  
hey, see that crowd, want to see what's up?" 18 asked skeptically  
  
" yes, lets go" he said  
  
" hey Vegeta," 18 asked, " isn't that Bulma and Yamcha?"  
  
" yes it's the onna and the weakling, by the way it looks the onna is going to kick his ass." Vegeta smirked as he thought of the weakling being pummeled by Bulma, with the sweat glistening off her flawless body.. I have to get the onna out of my mind, it is a disgrace for the Saiyan prince to act like this, to have these human emotions running through me.  
  
" hey, Vegeta, earth to Vegeta. hey! Your back! Well do you want to watch?" 18 squealed  
  
" humph, what ever. this is going to be boring.. The human weakling vs. a Saiyan female scorned.no contest!" Vegeta mumbled  
  
*********present*********  
  
18 walked quickly to Yamcha and punched him hard enough to knock out a few teeth and barely leave him conscious.  
  
Seething with anger 18 screams " you lying cheating, bastard I'm going to rip you a new throat!"  
  
angrily she lunged for him but was held back by 2 strong arms.  
  
" let go of me ass hole!" she yelled. Her anger was multiplying by the second.  
  
pointing Vegeta said " look who you are calling ass hole"  
  
Looking back 18 saw krillen and blushed he blushed back.  
  
" you just called your own boyfriend an asshole" Vegeta choked out.  
  
"sorry krillen, but Yamcha made me so mad, I couldn't help.."  
  
she was cut off by Vegeta saying "I will take care of the weakling"  
  
cracking his knuckles Vegeta picked up a sniveling Yamcha and delivered a swift kick to his ribs, while punching his face before he even hit the floor. Yamcha decided to retaliate and punched Vegeta in the ribs as hard as he could muster. But Vegeta being a Saiyan, the prince no less it felt like a flea bite.  
  
Amused he asked " is that all you got weakling?"  
  
After about five more minutes of yamchas punishment the crowd had disappeared, already knowing the out come. Security came and told Vegeta to leave.  
  
Laughing Vegeta grabbed Yamcha by the neck and took him outside to the parking lot.  
  
Smiling Vegeta whispered " your so weak, you don't even deserve to live."  
  
Charging up a ki blast Vegeta was about to throw it at Yamcha when he suddenly heard  
  
"VEGETA NO!!!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
evil cliffy!!!! Ha ha!!!  
  
Who was it? review and tell me what you think!  
  
Authors notes: Sorry its so short, I had a lot to do and would of posted sooner if my computer would function right! I have had this chapter written since the 6th maybe even eairlier! Thanx bunches!  
  
NOTICE: I need at least 5 new reviews to continue! Have you read or wrote any good stories lately? Email me or review me if you have, I would love to read them.  
  
Thanx ******++++++******++++++  
  
chibi saiyan sarah 


	5. hahahaha fire!

Sorry about not updating...  
  
Authors notes: sorry that this late, ( I seem 2 be saying this a lot as of late.). I have many great excuses, even better then last time I promise :D! in order of importance: my aunt had surgery because her stomach blew out, she's a little better now, my guinea pig died, we had her for like 5 ½ to 6 years, i had band practice, my second cousin had a baby at age 45, and last the evil homework!  
  
Good fic corner: have a new fic out! Its called karaoke madness! Come check it out! Its just getting started but its pretty good, its quickly catching up in the review department! if you want to read a very good b/v fic look for Veil by Shigasu, its really good! The keys by cool mercury is an attention grabber! Most definitely a good one! But sadly it only had 2 reviews.from me. as all writers know that we need reviews to keep going!  
  
Review corner:  
  
Alexia: yes I have read frozen in time! Its really good, I suggest it to everyone.  
  
Kagome osd: your weird. u like Yamcha. ::smacks some sense into her::  
  
Answers: ok. I wont your no fun!  
  
Ruby: hey, its your reviews that keep me going! thanx! And I totally agree on the whole Vegeta is better than Yamcha!  
  
Adbzfan2k03: I will read your fic, but lately I have been very busy! Soon I will read it! It is on my high priority list!!!!  
  
Dewilliams: naaaa, its 18.. hey its not vageta its Vegeta. (  
  
Chosa: thanx its reviews like that that make me happy!  
  
Last time:  
  
cracking his knuckles Vegeta picked up a sniveling Yamcha and delivered a swift kick to his ribs, while punching his face before he even hit the floor. Yamcha decided to retaliate and punched Vegeta in the ribs as hard as he could muster. But Vegeta being a Saiyan, the prince no less it felt like a flea bite.  
  
Amused he asked " is that all you got weakling?"  
  
After about five more minutes of Yamcha's punishment the crowd had disappeared, already knowing the out come. Security came and told Vegeta to leave.  
  
Laughing Vegeta grabbed Yamcha by the neck and took him outside to the parking lot.  
  
Smiling Vegeta whispered " your so weak, you don't even deserve to live."  
  
Charging up a ki blast Vegeta was about to throw it at Yamcha when he suddenly heard  
  
"VEGETA NO!!!"  
~~~~~(new)~~~~~  
with sadistic laughter Chi chi said "no no, let me have the honors..after all what are friends for?" (damn ALL of Bulma's friends are up in her business!)  
  
so with that Vegeta's ki blast slowly disappeared as chi chi took Yamcha out. After about ten minutes chi chis assault ended. With a glair in Yamcha's direction she clearly spoke " I haven't worked out in months, and still you were no challenge."  
  
Looking in Vegeta's direction she spoke " I don't understand Vegeta, It isn't any fun when they don't fight back!"  
  
With a smirk he laughed out " yes I know, but what are you doing here any way?"  
  
" oh, I forgot my purse at the food court, I came back to get it after I dropped Bulma off." Chi chi said  
  
after retrieving her purse they all said there good bye's and were on their way.  
  
~~~~~ Bulma's house~~~~~  
  
chi chi had known Bulma and her family for so long that she no longer knocked, she just came in or used her key. Once she got in she ran up the stairs to Bulma's room and lightly knocked.  
  
"Bulma can I come in, I have some stuff to tell you"  
  
"sure chi" Bulma softly replied  
  
opening the door chi chi saw Bulma lying on her bed face down with pictures of when her and Yamcha were still going out scattered every where. When Bulma heard the faint sound of chi chi's feet padding against the carpet she looked up.  
  
"wow chi, u look like hell." Bulma giggled  
  
chi chi looked in a mirror finally noticing her bride of Frankenstein hair, dirt smudged cheeks and torn shirt.  
  
Blushing she replied " well after I dropped you off I found I didn't have my purse, when I went to get it I saw Vegeta beating the hell out of Yamcha"  
  
Curiously Bulma asked " but chi, that STILL doesn't tell me why u look like a dog chased you around town"  
  
Proudly chi chi said " I was getting there!"  
  
with a dreamy look in her eyes she replayed what conspired between herself and Yamcha. Bulma shocked to say the least was speechless.  
  
" wow, then I guess between you, 18 and Vegeta he's pretty fucked up then hun?" Bulma asked  
  
" you could say that!" chi ch giggled at the thought  
  
after a half hour of girl talk they decided it was time to "clean house"  
  
" hey b-Chan, do u feel better?"  
  
"yea chi, way better"  
  
with a sadistic smile Bulma lifted her favorite picture of herself and Yamcha and handed it to chi chi. Going to her drawer she found several things she wanted.  
  
Rubbing her hands together Bulma said "its time to clean house!"  
  
Pulling out one of the items out of her drawer she smiled lovingly at it, "Zippo, how much sanity your gonna give me"  
  
With that she snatched the picture away from chi chi and lit the picture on fire, all the while she smiled the biggest smile chi chi had ever seen. Grabbing another lighter she tossed it at chi chi and the bon fire began.  
  
~~~~~ an hour later~~~~~  
  
chi chi left and now that the pictures had all been ruined Bulma laid content on her bed. Grabbing a bottle out of her nightstand she examined it carefully.. smiling at what was going to happen to Yamcha once the contents of the secret brew and him met. With a smirk that could rival Vegeta's best, she said "Yamcha should know better than to mess with a scientist, especially Bulma briefs!" with that she drifted off to a peaceful slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
authors notes: well what is in the secret brew? Wait and find out as soon as I get off my lazy butt and update! But in order to update I need reviews! Even though this was just a filler and had no real substance it did have a few parts that you will see why I put them in later on. sorry its short!  
  
I have a few things to ask:  
  
should I kill off Yamcha? ( I already know ruby's answer) Should I make the chapters longer or shorter? And finally should I update weekly?  
  
Have you read or wrote any good stories lately? Email me or review me if you have, I would love to read them.  
  
flames don't bother me so send them my way if you want!  
  
Thanx  
  
Chibi 


	6. revenge is sweet part 1

4-19-03 Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Authors notes: I got 5 reviews for the last chapter, this makes me very happy! Ok im sorry I haven't updated, but im making the promised time. Last Thursday my aunt died. She was more like a mother. I dove in a depression. and I had 2 learn a solo for her service. So u can see why I haven't updated... sorry 4 wasting your time with this useless authors note..  
  
Review corner:  
  
Mushi-azu: thanx 4 reviewing  
  
Kagome of spring dances: I can kill Yamcha if I want! :: sticks out tongue::  
  
Carrie: that's a good idea, I will prolly use it!  
  
Aznsidecutiepie: I will try my best!  
  
Goku's blue angel: hey! What's wrong with self advertising? Haha. Well... your right about the Yamcha thingy.  
  
WARNING: UNDERAGE DRINKING AND SOME POORLY DONE STUFF.  
  
Last time:  
  
chi chi left and now that the pictures had all been ruined Bulma laid content on her bed. Grabbing a bottle out of her nightstand she examined it carefully.. smiling at what was going to happen to Yamcha once the contents of the secret brew and him met. With a smirk that could rival Vegeta's best, she said "Yamcha should know better than to mess with a scientist, especially Bulma briefs!" with that she drifted off to a peaceful slumber.  
---------- ( NEW )----------  
  
the weeks had passed quickly, but not quick enough for Bulma. For as you see this week was when the plan was put into action. Bulma had to make sure that everything was up to par. So far everything was just right, to help her pull of her prank she had three accomplices, chi chi, 18, and believe it or not Vegeta.  
  
This was the day...Bulma woke up with a smile, slowly she made her way to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower and go over her plan one last time. After clearing her thoughts Bulma dried off brushed her teeth and ran to the ringing phone.  
  
"hello" Bulma sweetly asked  
  
"hey b! today's the day!" chi chi exclaimed  
  
" yes chi, calm down." Bulma said trying to control her laughter  
  
" what's so funny?" chi chi asked  
  
"ummmm, I was just thinking, if your this psyched over the prank, how are you going to react when its carried out?" Bulma stated  
  
laughing she answered "oh, I will be worse, way worse!"  
  
" hold on chi my other line" Bulma said  
  
checking her caller id Bulma saw it was 18.  
  
" hey 18, did you get Yamcha to agree?"  
  
laughing she replied " I sure did, u should of seen his face when I came to see him in the hospital... it was even funnier when I told him you wanted to talk"  
  
"ok, so its all set then"  
  
with fake enthusiasm 18 said " yes sir!"  
  
laughing Bulma said " good.. Well chi is on the other line I got to go. see ya"  
  
when Bulma heard a click then the dial tone she decided to click over to chi chi.  
  
" im back chi"  
  
" I can tell b"  
  
"ok well I got to go, I will see you later"  
  
" bye b"  
  
"bye chi"  
  
with a click she lowered the phone on the charger.  
  
" ok, now I only need to find that short here it is!"  
  
Bulma found the outfit especially for her meeting with Yamcha.  
  
" ok I can do this I have 30 minutes to get ready and 10 to get to his house"  
  
after she was finished and decided she looked slutty enough she called Vegeta.  
  
" hey, im ready"  
  
" ok im coming over now."  
  
---------- Vegeta's car in front of Yamcha's----------  
  
" ok Vegeta, one more time, I talk him into a friendly drinking contest, I pretend to call a friend to join us, of course Yamcha is going to like the idea because he thinks its going to be a girl, but instead it will be none other than you. Ok I will distract him enough for you to fix two of his drinks and one of mine, then you will make an excuse and leave. Got it?" she asked  
  
with a nod he spoke " yes, I will meet you a block away after and drive you home"  
  
handing him the vial she exited the car and straightened out her skirt that looked more like an over sized belt. Now she was ready. She walked the slow path to the door and knocked three times. Waiting a few minutes she was about to knock again when Yamcha opened the door.  
  
" hey babe"  
  
"hey Yamcha, can I come in?" she asked  
  
"sure" he said while stepping away allowing her access.  
  
" well Yamcha, I want to apologize for what happened to you, I feel bad I do. Ummm. I was wondering...do you still want to be friends?"  
  
" but babe, cant you give me another chance?" he pleaded  
  
With practiced sorrow in her voice she spoke "not yet Yamcha, I need more time I hope you understand."  
  
"yes, I do." He slowly said with fake emotion  
  
" hey Yamcha, is that 24 pack still here?" she asked  
  
" yea, why?" he asked skeptically  
  
"well I wanted to start things right by us getting drunk out of our minds, what do you think?" she said with a seductive smile  
  
" sure" he stammered  
  
" ok go get it while I call a friend to bring some more" and she playfully added "join in"  
  
" alright" ye yelled running up the stairs  
  
picking up her cell she dialed Vegeta's number and told him its on. Five minutes later Yamcha was getting bored and asked Bulma when her friend was coming, and she kept telling him in a few. After a while both of them were relieved when there was a soft knock on the door. Yamcha went and opened the door and was scared when he saw Vegeta.  
  
Yamcha stammered " b.b.Bulma.. I .. is.. is. this you..your. fff..friend?"  
  
"Yes, Yamcha don't worry, he wanted to turn over a new leaf."  
  
"ok.. Well I guess we should talk" Yamcha said while straightening his shirt  
  
Bulma started passing out beers. After 3 beers Yamcha was already tipsy.  
  
" oh Yamcha Vegeta I have a great idea! Lets have a drinking contest! Who ever drinks three beers the fastest will win. agreed? She asked while winking at Vegeta  
  
after it was agreed they opened the beers and right before they took a drink Bulma ushered Yamcha over to the kitchen and gave him a hug and said she was having fun and asked for a lemon. With Yamcha being tipsy he just nodded and pretended to hear. In the living room Vegeta had fixed Yamcha's two and one of Bulma's. What he wanted to know is why she wanted him to fix hers two. After Bulma got the lemon her and Yamcha walked in and got ready to drink. Vegeta pointed to the beer farthest from her, that signaling her fixed one.  
  
Bulma giggled and said " on your marks get set... drink"  
  
Vegeta went through his the fastest. Yamcha had his eyes closed working on the second fixed one while Bulma slyly took a second vial out of her bra and put it in her fixed one. She "accidentally" knocked over Yamcha's third one and said she couldn't finish hers and gave him the fixed one. Vegeta pretended like he was going to barf and ran out of the house.  
  
With a hiccup Yamcha giggled out " I guess he cant handle his beer"  
  
" I guess not" she replied while sipping her beer.  
  
---------- later----------  
  
a knock at the door was heard and a plastered Yamcha ran and tripped while trying to get it. Bulma got up and tried her best to act drunker than she was and opened the door, what she saw made her smile, it was the newest member in the prank.  
  
" hi Yamcha, am I interrupting anything?" the girl asked  
  
" no you didn't, im just leaving anyway. Bye Yamcha later!" Bulma waved and yelled while stepping through the door.  
  
Just as promised Vegeta was down the block in his car waiting for her.  
  
" what took so long?" he asked  
  
smiling she said " chi chi's friend took a little bit longer than planed to get there, but she made it"  
  
" oh ok" he said  
  
looking at her he asked " besides the laxative, what was in the other vial you gave him?"  
  
looking like a deer in the headlights she whispered the answer to him. He was grinning ear to ear after that. Shaking his head he laughed started the engine and started off to Bulma's house.  
  
After the door was closed and locked the girl told Yamcha she had to freshen up. When she got out they started getting hot and heavy, a lick here a nip there, they moved to the bed room, all the while removing each others clothes(ewwwww) when suddenly Yamcha got a REALLY bad stomach ache. In his birthday suit he ran to the bathroom and barely made it before.. Well you know.. After ten minutes of waiting the girl told Yamcha through the door that she had to leave and would see him later.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma pulled up to capsule corps Bulma looked over at Vegeta and went in to give him a kiss on the cheek, he turned his head and captured her lips. After the shock wore off she started getting into it. he nibbled on her lips while licking them never breaking contact, she opened her mouth and used her tongue to explore his mouth. Finally they broke apart panting. Bulma smiled and got out of the car.  
  
Closing the car door she whispered " good night prince Vegeta"  
  
With a sigh he said " good night onna, you know. your one evil woman"  
  
Smiling she said " yes, I know."  
  
After a while Yamcha felt relieved and sighed " I guess its just you and me" me said looking at his hand.  
  
He decided he could use a shower anyway. When himself and Mr. hand were about to get acquainted, he screamed a scream that could wake the dead....  
  
---------------------------------  
  
so why did Yamcha scream, did it have something to do with the second vial? You will see that and more next time I get off my lazy ass and update!  
  
authors notes: omg how I hated writing some of this chapter. I tried to make it longer. And last don't worry I do not support under age drinking.  
  
Well review, I like reviews.  
  
Thanx  
  
Chibi 


	7. anouncements

ANOUNCEMENTS: 6-11-03  
  
Seeing as I only received 2 reviews for the last chapter, in which I spent A LOT of time on, I believe I will not update this fic, since no one seems to be reading it. If anyone would like me to continue I would like to have some reviews. It has already been a month or two, how much longer? I appreciate the TWO people who were kind enough to review. If u wanna flame me then flame me, if you wanna send me death threats then do so, as long as its soon, and in an email or review I will be happy, shit I will even supply the gun for the death threats and the lighter for the flames. Now maybe I will cool down before Friday the 13th, if I do then their will be a new chapter, since I already have one written, whether it gets posted is up 2 u, so I hope 4 something soon..  
  
Kagome osd- thank you 4 reading this, see ya Saturday!  
  
Pan-chan briefs- if people will review, u will see what is in the vial......  
  
Thanx  
  
chibi 


	8. heehee im bacccckkkkkkkkkkkk!

7-30-03  
  
Hello, after a long awaited month or 3 I have made my decision. I WILL keep going with this story, however, I will be keeping up the announcements chapter as a reminder to anyone who doesn't review. See, no reviews = non happy Chibi. I will update ASAP! Ok... now a thanx 2 people who made this possible..  
  
kaykay319  
  
Flying Monkey  
  
Terri  
  
Pan-Chan Briefs  
  
daydreamer5290  
  
kimmy  
  
Faithfully  
  
Doggy  
  
Jana  
  
Chosa  
  
ennovymoon  
  
skywise  
  
Sensation236  
  
Obsidian Blade  
  
Kagome osd  
  
And anyone I didn't mention, if u would like a special mention then review me, or write me an email. Thanks 4 all the support!  
  
THANX  
  
Chibi 


	9. revenge is sweet part 2

12-22-03  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: hey people now its time to follow through with my word even if it is a little late. To help you understand some of what's going on I will give you a short summary of what has happened. my 3rd best friend came to stay with me for 5 weeks, her and my 2nd best friend got together, ironically my 2nd best friend is my cousin so he practically lives at my house, tension? Yes! After their thing is over me and my 3rd best friend get into a large argument about some of the "things" they did at my house, needless to say we were not friends for 1month and 3 days, yes I counted. Now things are starting to get better until my uncle Joe died a few weeks ago and we find out a family friend has also died that's scary. My great grandmother celebrated her 92 b-day after a hard year of getting a pacemaker and one day later getting ran over by a stupid person. And to top it off I finally told this guy I liked him after 3 years of pretending I didn't, he's my other cousins best friend and he's 18, needless to say I guess I wasn't good enough for him, pity eh? Well a few friends and I started a club for rejected chicks 3 members. Now that I have wasted your time and made you feel sorry it's about time I got on with it ne?  
  
Oh, I erased the one I had previously written, it was too predictable, and maybe this is better:  
  
Last time: Closing the car door she whispered "good night prince Vegeta"  
  
With a sigh he said "good night onna, you know. Your one evil woman"  
  
Smiling she said "yes, I know."  
  
After a while Yamcha felt relieved and sighed "I guess it's just you and me" I said looking at his hand.  
  
He decided he could use a shower anyway. When himself and Mr. Hand were about to get acquainted, he screamed a scream that could wake the dead....  
  
------------------------------------  
  
*^*^* NEW *^*^*  
  
Vegeta drove away while Bulma lazily unlocked her house, a dreamy smile on her face. "First thing tomorrow i"m calling chi to see what she says." Bulma giggled and crawled into her comfy bed and fell asleep dreaming of Vegeta.  
  
*()*()*CAR ()*()*()*  
  
"What the hell was I thinking?" Vegeta said as he pounded the steering wheel.  
  
"I need to think, do I want to try something with Bulma? NO, I can't! I am a prince, I cannot get involved, I cannot and I must not!"  
  
With his mind made some what up he steadily drove home to get a good nights rest before confronting Bulma.  
  
(What you have been waiting for)  
  
^^^^YAMCHAS HOUSE^^^^^  
  
"ahhhh"  
  
Yamcha felt a pain in his chest, a change in his appearance, he felt hair.lots of hair..  
  
"Oh my god, OH MY GOD!!! I have boobs! NOOOOOO!"  
  
"Hey," Yamcha said while getting a closer look "this isn't so baaaaaaddddddd."  
  
Yamcha got scared, what's happened to me? How, when, why? 'I can't let anyone see me' Yamcha decided he would get some sleep and go see about changing himself back.  
  
(!)(!) MORNING (!)(!)  
  
"ahhhhhh" yawn. Bulma woke up refreshed, she got up to take a shower and think about what she had done to Yamcha and what she did with Vegeta.  
  
Giggles " I would of paid anything to see the look on Yamcha's face when he discovered he was a woman, I wonder how the gigolo will react when his period comes!" evil laughter.  
  
Vegeta is still asleep when he gets a phone call.  
  
Call:  
  
"Hey Vegeta you up?"  
  
Grunt "I am now kakarot, what the hell do you want?"  
  
"You don't have to be so mean I just wanted to know if you wanted to go do something today"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I dunno, maybe spar?"  
  
"Well, yea ill see you in a few"  
  
Click!  
  
Bulma yawned and walked down to get herself some breakfast, all the while deciding if she should call Vegeta or not.  
  
"Well I hafta call chi, ill try her now"  
  
Bulma picked up the phone only to be greeted by...  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: ok I hope this was an ok chapter, no real time spent but somehow I believe some of my plot is forming, remember this is different, keep an open mind. MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANUKAH, HAPPY KWANZA AND SEASONS GREETINGS, this is my present to you, will you repay me with a sweet little review?  
  
thanx  
  
The little Chibi Saiyan one 


	10. part 1 of 2 hehehe

1/31/04  
  
I own nothing!  
  
Author's notes: these always seem longer then the actual story... So let's get on with it!  
  
~*~*~ LAST TIME ~*~*~  
  
Bulma yawned and walked down to get herself some breakfast, all the while deciding if she should call Vegeta or not.  
  
"Well I hafta call chi, ill try her now"  
  
Bulma picked up the phone only to be greeted by...  
  
_-_-_ NEW _-_-_  
  
. Only to be greeted by a very female voice, a voice so familiar but not.  
  
"Excuse me, who is this?" a very confused Bulma asked  
  
"Who else do you think I would be? You called me remember!"  
  
"Chi! Sorry, sorry! Are you sick?"  
  
"Well duh" chi chi said sarcastically  
  
"Sorry, you just sounded different that's all, anyways you will NEVER guess what happened!" Bulma said excitedly  
  
"What?"  
  
Chi chi and Bulma talked for an hour all the while Bulma revealing all of what chi chi missed.  
  
"Oh my god, you kissed Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes, so?"  
  
"I saw that one coming!" laughing chi chi excused herself saying she had homework.  
  
Bulma hung up and sat down, she had a lot on her mind, she had to make an antidote. or maybe not and she had to speak with Vegeta.  
  
Bulma picked up the phone and called Vegeta's cell.  
  
RING.RING. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, we need to talk."  
  
"I'm busy, well talk later"  
  
CLICK.  
  
Bulma sighed and got up. 'Well talk later, i'm sure' however she wasn't sure.  
  
-(*)_(*)_(*)_LATER_(*)_(*)_(*)_  
  
Nervously Bulma paced around her kitchen  
  
"Did it work; Yamcha hasn't called asking me to change him back.. That little pervert probably is enjoying this.. Hmmmmm I will fix that"  
  
With that Bulma grabbed a few of her things and opened her front door only to smack into a very solid structure..  
  
"Damn, who put a wall here" Bulma said while rubbing her head  
  
"Well, I think I have heard that before"  
  
Looking up Bulma saw Vegeta and he was smirking, who would have guessed.  
  
Authors notes:  
  
Look no evil cliffy, a short chapter though. Don't get angry I'm starting on the next one as I type, its forming in my head! Just so you know I am looking for ideas, Ideas that are original, my story seems cookie cutter, it's not what I imagined it would be. I haven't seen the evil Yamcha vial revenge before but the whole Bulma and Vegeta in high school is just so over done. If you have any ideas please review or e-mail me, I would be grateful for anything. Review  
  
Chibi 


	11. part 2 of 2

1/31/04  
  
I own nothing!  
  
Author's notes: these always seem longer then the actual story... So let's get on with it! (Again)  
  
~*~*~ LAST TIME ~*~*~  
  
Bulma grabbed a few of her things and opened her front door only to smack into a very solid structure..  
  
"Damn, who put a wall here" Bulma said while rubbing her head  
  
"Well, I think I have heard that before"  
  
Looking up Bulma saw Vegeta and he was smirking, who would have guessed.  
  
(*)_(*)_(*)_NEW(*)_(*)_(*)_  
  
"Hey Vegeta, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Woman, you said you wanted to talk, so here I am"  
  
"Well Vegeta, I am a little busy, maybe we can talk later, and I'm on my way out to run some errands"  
  
Bulma grabbed her things off of the floor and walked towards her car, she checked her pockets and purse but found no keys. She looked over in vegeta's direction; he stood their holding her keys.  
  
"May I please have my keys?"  
  
"Umm, how about no"  
  
"Really I'm not fucking around, give me my fucking keys"  
  
Smirking Vegeta raised his finger up and waived it around  
  
"Temper, temper"  
  
He threw her her keys  
  
"Thank you Vegeta, I got to go"  
  
"Hey, where are you going?".  
  
She was gone before he even finished his sentence  
  
As Vegeta went home he remembered his day.  
  
~EARLIER~  
  
It was lunch time and Vegeta and Goku decided to go eat before they continued their spar.  
  
"Kakarot, all you do is eat"  
  
"I do other things Vegeta, like when me and chi chi go out."  
  
"I don't want to know, keep it too your self!"  
  
"Sheesh Vegeta someone's grumpy"  
  
Vegeta stuck his nose in the air and acted like he didn't hear what Goku had said.  
  
"Hey," Goku whispered  
  
"Doesn't that person look familiar?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That woman over there, doesn't she remind you of someone?"  
  
Vegeta turned around and started cracking up, he turned to Goku and saw the clueless ness on Goku's face and that made him laugh even harder.  
  
The woman turned around when she heard a large laugh; she saw Vegeta and Goku sitting down eating and laughing  
  
"Oh no" the woman whispered "I hope they haven't figured out it was me."  
  
Vegeta laughed and said "hey Yamcha come over here"  
  
Goku turned innocently to Vegeta and asked "why did you call her Yamcha?"  
  
"Because nit wit that IS Yamcha"  
  
"Oh "Goku scratched the back of his head.  
  
Yamcha came over and turned to Vegeta  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
"I guessed"  
  
"Right. will you guys help me? I need to get changed back before we go to school. Will you help me?"  
  
"Sure" Goku said "but what happened Yamcha?"  
  
" I don't know, I just looked and I was this way"  
  
Yamcha was actually a very attractive female, long black hair rounder softer facial features long legs big boobs and a tiny waist, most of the qualities he himself watched for when looking for a chick.  
  
Vegeta's cell rang  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello sir can I offer you a deal on your telephone provider see here at."  
  
"Shut the hell up"  
  
CLICK  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta who was it?"  
  
"None of your concern Kakarot."  
  
"Ok then Vegeta, it was a girl wasn't it? Oh it was, VEGETAS GOT A GIRLFRIEND, VEGETAS GOT A GIRLFRIEND!"  
  
Vegeta's cell rang again  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, we need to talk."  
  
"I'm busy, well talk later"  
  
CLICK.  
  
"Shut the hell up Kakarot before I blast you and this drag queen to oblivion"  
  
Needless to say they shut up.  
  
Vegeta got up and as he walked away he cracked his knuckles and said "coming Kakarot? We need to finish our spar." And so they left.  
  
^*^*^* END OF FLASH BACK^*^*^*  
  
After the spar Goku took a shower and decided to take chi chi out, they hadn't been out lately and she was sick maybe they could go eat.  
  
While Bulma was driving to go make Yamcha suffer Yamcha was thinking what he could do to change him self back.  
  
Yamcha went and laid down thinking he would be able to think better tomorrow.  
  
He sat up in his bed and yelled "THAT'S IT! I'LL GO SEE BULMA TOMORROW"  
  
Feeling a little better he laid down and fell asleep, intent on asking Bulma for help, she was his ex right, she would help.. wouldn't she.  
  
KNOCK. KNOCK  
  
Yamcha sat up checked his appearance and went to the door; he opened the door to see.  
  
Bulma was driving when she remembered in order for her plan to work she would probably need help. who would help her? That's when she saw.  
  
Authors notes:  
  
Ok, this time the cliffy's here but slightly slightly longer, I STILL need help more help! Yes I realized that my last chapter made no sense and it was a filler but that's what I needed in order to get to this chapter successfully, now I have a few things on my mind that might work to save this ever so cookie cutter story but if anyone could assist me with better ideas it might just come out a bit better! Various off the wall ideas are wanted and needed thank you! Oh, people please send me the titles of some good stories! There is a story I promised to read, I hope the person hasn't given up on me. What's been up with me? Well, in case anyone's wondering I now have MSN 9 and i love it! And I was in the hospital but I'm out now and I'm ok! Hehehe how many people actually read this?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Chibi Saiyan Sarah 


	12. UPDATE plz read

Hey!  
OMG! It has been forever since I have updated or written anything. I feel so guilty. I have grown up as a person and a writer. The reason I have not updated is because my computer is having issues, it will not allow me to use my microsoft word, therefore I cannot write. I have written story after story in my head, but cannot post them due to this problem. I miss all my reviewers, ALL OF YOU! Im trying to get the ball rolling, so keep up support, please! WITH ALL MY LOVE,  
chibi saiyan sarah 


	13. female emotions

11/22/06

I own nothing!

Authors notes: IM BACKKKKKKK!… and rusty… : )! Well, lets not dilly nor dally, lets get this show on the road!!!

_**LAST TIME**_

KNOCK KNOCK

Yamcha sat up checked his appearance and went to the door; he opened the door to see….

Bulma was driving when she remembered in order for her plan to work she would probably need help. who would help her? That's when she saw…

_**NEW**_

**__**

That is when Bulma saw the perfect person to help her carry out her little evil plan, it was none other than Vegeta driving next to her, and signaling her to pick up her cell phone.

Ringggggggg …. Ringggggggg …. Ringgggggg….

Vegeta: "Pull over woman, we need to talk."

Bulma: "Ok, I will, but only if you promise to help me out with a little something…"

Vegeta: "Alright woman, but it better not make me look like a damn fool, lets keep that title reserved especially for that freak of nature Yamcha…"

Bulma: "I was just wondering… do you still have Brolli's number? I think we can use him…"

**__**

**_Yamcha's front door_**

**__**

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Well, I was told that I would meet a hot chick for a blind date at this address… damn he didn't tell me you were This hot…baby is there a mirror in your pocket?"

"No… don't EVEN go there, I have used that line soooo many times."

"Fine then, what about…" Clears throat "Do your feet hurt? Cause you have been running around my mind all day baby."

"no not that one either…"

"Well, since I'm apparently no Casanova here are your flowers, are you ready, because I have a long, and romantic date planned for us baby… we should be leaving if we are going to catch the movie…"

"I'm not going anywhere with you Tien! Cant you tell its me, Yamcha?"

"Yamcha who? Did he already get his hands on you? I promise I'm not like that baby, just give me a try…"

"but…" Tien cuts him off, "Shh… No buts, just come along with me"

Tien grabs Yamcha around the neck like lovers do, he opened the car door, walked around to the other side, starts the engine, and starts heading towards Satan city where they would be catching the 8:00 showing of "The Notebook."

_**In Bulma's car speeding towards Satan Theater**_

**__**

"Hahahahaha, this is going to work out perfectly. Using Tien was a great addition Vegeta, I'm so happy that he is still pissed off about Yamcha stealing his girlfriend. I never would have thought of using that to get Tien's help."

"Well, woman, that's what I do, that's why I'm a Prince and you're my woman. So, shouldn't we be calling Brolli, and letting him know its almost show time?"

"Wait… Wait… Wait. Hold on a minute buster, did you just call me your woman? Since when was I your woman?"

"Since I kissed you senseless, and now you cant get me out of your head … I believe that is why you are now my woman."

"Nice way to ask a girl out Vegeta… sometimes you can be soooo…."

Vegeta silenced her with a kiss. This one was even more thorough, and deviously powerful. The way his lips, teeth, and tongue played with each and every nerve in her mouth almost made her pass out. Finally, when Vegeta had sampled his fill, he let her go, and just looked at her. She looked so beautiful with her cheeks flushed, her eyes wide, and the hint of a slight pant that had let him know that she loved being his woman just as much as he did.

"I believe that settles it. You're my woman, got anything else to say?"

Still feeling the dizzying effects of his kiss, she shook her head no.

"That's what I thought, woman."

"Shut up Vegeta, I'm going to call Brolli now…"

****

**_Satan theater_**

**__**

During the movie, Tien's arm rested against a teary eyed Yamaha's shoulders. When the movie had ended, Yamcha fully realized the extent of his change, he was crying like a little girl at a movie that he had taken so many bimbos to. The only difference this time was number one, no one was giving him a BJ, and number two, he was the bimbo, and many apologies to Tien, but their isn't going to be no BJ for him tonight…

**__**

**_Outside the theater_**

Silence Woman! You are going to get us caught. Its bad enough that the prince has to hide behind some banner like a common eavesdropper, so don't make it worse, and let Yamcha see us, and know we set him up!"

They watched as a tall, handsome, built blonde man walked up to Tien and Yamcha…

**__**

**_Outside the theater after the movie_**

"that was a good movie Tien, but I think I should head home…"

"sure baby, all you had to do was ask, I am ready and waiting.."

"I meant alone, I need some time to think…and stuff…"

Now Yamcha knew why women used the "I'm on my period card." this was weird enough without having one of his best friends try to have sex with him. If Tien tried one more move, then he would most defiantly, as far as Tien was concerned, be on his period… forever."

All of a sudden, Yamcha see's a familiar looking man, staring at him…

Tien notices the direction of his stare, and looks the guy up and down.

Suddenly … anyone to see…

**Authors notes:**

MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! IM BACKKKKK! Lol. I had to start out short and small. Sorry, but you have to cut me some slack because I haven't written in over a year! And, because of my piece of shit computer, I lost all of data. That is why I haven't written, I was too disgusted to write. IM SO SORRY TO MY LOYAL REVIEWERS! THIS IS FOR YOU!!!

Well, if you review this, maybe I just might finish it… now that I have a reliable computer…

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

The one, the only, not the real Slim Shady… but the next best thing…

The real

**_Chibi Saiyan Sarah _**


End file.
